A Winchester By Blood Pt 1
by JordanWrites13
Summary: So I'm bad at summaries, but I have placed the world six years into the future. My crush and I star as a couple trying to find my family, and they just so happened to be the legendary Winchester brothers.


"Did you seriously think that this wouldn't go unnoticed?" he asked from the other side of the bed

"Did you seriously think I would give a damn?" I retorted, acid spilling over every syllable.

Toni rolled over to face me, his swamp green eyes searching for mine in the sparse lighting of five in the morning. His strong arm pulled me closer to him, and my hand rested on his chest. I leaned my head into the crook of his neck, and he burrowed his face in my dark brown, somewhat long, curly as fuck hair.

"I… I'm sorry, Toni. I just had a shot of finding them. So I took it." For the past eight months, my boyfriend and I have been trying to locate my only living relatives. The Winchesters.

"Hey Jordan?" He whispered into my ear. I pulled my head away so I could find him with my brown eyes, which were nowhere as beautiful as his. "Next time. I promise."

"Alright." And with that, we both packed our stuff and drove to the nearest murder scene. Lawrence, Kansas.

"Sammy! Sammy! Dude, wake up!" Dean shouted from the seat next to Sam. They were here, Lawrence. The only place that had the power to make him squirm in his seat.

"Are you alright, Sam? You were muttering something that sounded like _the lost child shall find her way home_ and _Jordan._ Have you been watching porn lately?" Dean asked, his face full of concern yet sarcasm was staining his voice.

"No, Dean. I just… I think you have a daughter." Sam said to him, his face twisting in confusion.

"What?" Dean pulled the car to the side of the road and looked the younger one dead in the eye. "Last time I checked, my last child was murdered by you because she was going to kill me. She's gone. Dead. Done for."

"Look, Dean. The closer we have been getting to Lawrence, the more positive I am, the more vivid these dreams become. What if-"

"Don't start that what if shit with me, Sammy. I don't have time for a kid. Hell, I don't have room for a kid! So drop it." And with that, the two men pulled back onto the stretch of road in front of them.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!" I shouted from the back seat of the car.

"Hey, hey, hey. Calm down." Toni cooed, pulling me from the back seat of his '69 Camaro. "We're in Lawrence. We are at the motel. What's the matter? Bad dream?" He lifted me out of the car and gingerly set me on the hood.

"No. I mean… I don't fucking know the difference anymore," I sighed.

"Oh… Alright." Toni got the things out of the trunk, including salt, silver bullets, and holy water. "Want to do a run down?"

"Yeah sure." I grabbed my bag as we walked from the lot to the main building. "So, people are going missing, and about eleven hours later the corpse shows up with no heart. You can rule out werewolves because the brain is missing as well. So far, all vics were women in their late twenties. Missing anything?" I look up at my boyfriend, who is a whooping two inches taller than me, and see a look of utter adoration spread across his face.

"Actually, yes you are forgetting something." a voice from my left says. He is in his mid-thirties, dressed in flannel and his eyes have seen far too much. He is troubled, probably an alcoholic who never refuses sex, and is looking straight at me.

"Listen kid. This isn't something that you shouldn't be doing. Go to college, get a good job, have a family…" as he says the last thing, he gives Toni the up-down.

"Dean." A voice calls from behind us. Another guy, one with particularly long hair and towers over the other respectively, whose soul is just as damaged and scarred as the other's, is jogging to catch up with us. He stops dead in the middle of the walkway, looks at me, then the dude named Dean. "Dean, this is the girl."

"What the hell do you mean by 'this is the girl'?" Toni fumed. He tensed in his spot, looking at the two other guys, then at me. "What the hell are they talking about?"

"Winchester." I whispered. "You guys are the Winchesters." I look at the older one and mutter, "You are a lot shorter than she said you'd be. Dean Winchester, I'm your daughter."

"Sammy," Dean says. "We need to talk. _All_ of us!"


End file.
